


Tony Taiga

by SockHop



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, cute costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockHop/pseuds/SockHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and while Kagami would love to be something scary or evil, he is dressed as a Kellogs Cereal mascot thanks to his "wonderful" parents. Luckily he is not alone in his misfortune...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Taiga

"Aww Taiga you look adorable!"

"That's not what I want mom! I want to look scary!"

"You are scary! You're a scary lil' tiger. Now gimme a roar."

"Roar."

"I can't hear you."

"Rawr!"

"Thats my little boy!"

Kagami was pushed out the door with a pillowcase in hand by his mother. As he stepped outside into the dark foggy night he gazed with jealousy at the other trick or treaters. Their costumes were so much scarier and fearsome then stupid Tony Tiger.

He pulled the tiger hood down further upon his head to cover his face more. It wasn't like he had any friends, but he didn't want to be known as the adorable tiger.

Kagami hefted his bag of candy back over his back after waving goodbye to the kind elderly lady whom had been quite generous on the Kit Kats.

He stopped on the sidewalk and jiggled his bag a little. Satisfied with the sound of a half full bag he decided it was time to head home. It had been a bit embarrassing when the he got 'awws' and 'ooos' as he yelled "Trick or Treat!". However the candy was totally worth it.

As he turned and began his way home he was slammed into. The impact made him fall down flat on his little tush, and he mumbled curses under his breath. The ginger quickly arose and looked down to see a panther clutching its head with furry paws.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Ass..." the panther angrily yelled.

"You're the one who ran into me!" Kagami retaliated.

The pugnacious panther leapt to his feet, ready to start a fight, when he noticed what the redhead was wearing.

"Tony Tiger huh?" he chuckled, "Well well. Nice costume shrimp!"

"At least I'm not the Pink Panther!"

Aomine blushed and looked away, his eyes narrowed in embarrassment.

He was well aware that his costume was even more embarrassing than that of the tiger before him, but it wasn't until now that anyone had called him out on it due to his well-known aggressive attitude.

"Who the hell are you anyway, Eyebrows?"

Kagami raised an eyebrow at the nickname but offered him a hand anyway, "Kagami Taiga. What about you Pinky?"

"Aomine Daiki." The pink panther leapt to his and handed Kagami's fallen pillowcase. "You must new around with an almost empty bag like that."

"But its halfway full!"

"No. This is full," Aomine lifted his pillowcase. It was so full that it resembled Santa's bag of gifts! He grabbed Tony Taiga's hand and started down the sidewalk to the other side of the neighborhood. "C'mon kid. Lemme show you where all the good candy is."

And while Kagami continued to protest against Aomine's forceful grasp it soon became clear that he didn't mean it. He was all for this new friendship and more candy to bring home.


End file.
